


Atsumu has Baby Fever

by arispeaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Day 01: Domestic, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is Soft, Original Character(s), SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sakuatsu Has No Idea They're Married, Sakusa Kiyoomi is whipped, gratuitous use of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arispeaks/pseuds/arispeaks
Summary: They couldn’t believe this was the first time anybody made the connection;are Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi together?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 350





	Atsumu has Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 1 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021: **Domestic**

“Omi, look!”, Atsumu shoves his phone in his boyfriend’s face.

Kiyoomi already knows what it is before he even turns to look, well- a general idea. He knows it’s probably a baby; either in a cute onesie or doing something stupid like falling over or blowing bubbles with their drool.

He indulges him anyway, oh would you look at that- it’s a baby in a cute onesie falling over, “That’s very adorable love.”, he doesn’t mean it.

Atsumu does cuter things anyway- like adorably pouting the way he is right now because; “Omi-kun you’ve been saying the same thing since this morning!”, he huffs but doesn’t make a move to get away from where he’s cuddled up against Kiyoomi’s side.

Sakusa laughs and presses a kiss to Atsumu’s temple, “I just don’t find those babies as cute as **my** baby.”

Atsumu’s whole face turns red and he buries his face in a pillow, “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Omi-kun?”, he muffles out.

He glances at the clock and sure enough, it’s time for him to go, he shrugs his coat on when Atsumu asks “Where are you going anyway?”

He smiles coyly, “It’s a surprise love.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“Now are you sure you have everything?”, his sister asks for the umpteenth time.

He sighs and readjusts the excited toddler in his hold, “Yes Kaori, I have her bottles, the brushes for her bottles, her milk, her favourite blanket-”, his sister cuts him off; “I get it, I get it. God, who would’ve thought you’d actually offer to babysit my kid.”

“It’s for Ats-”

“I know”, his sister laughs, “It’s just that a few years ago you made the ugliest face when we asked you to hold her, because, and I quote; _I don’t want to touch your noisy, sticky, stinky baby._ ”

Kiyoomi’s eyes soften; “It’s for Atsumu.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

He gets back to their apartment right before dinnertime, nudging the door open with his foot, he sets Kaede down and makes sure that the door is locked before calling out to Atsumu.

“I’m home!”, hearing footsteps already headed towards the genkan, he smiles and waits.

“Welcome home Om-”

“Kaede-chan! What are you doing here?”, Atsumu crouches down and picks up the little girl, “Where’s your mommy?”

She giggles cutely and buries her face in the crook of his neck, “Mommy on plane!”

Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi with stars in his eyes, “Are you gonna stay with Uncle Omi?”

She nods and kicks her legs to let Uncle Tsum know that she wants him to put her down. Atsumu obliges and walks up to Kiyoomi, “For how many days?”, he wraps an arm around Atsumu’s trim waist, “The entire week, love.”

The sunny smile that graces Atsumu’s pretty face lets him know that all the effort it took to convince his sister to let them take care of Kaede was all worth it. 

The kiss the blond presses to his jaw is just a bonus.

“Now all of her clothes are in this bag so there’s no need to-”, _Ah. The Puppy Eyes._

_Joke’s on you baby, those don’t work on me anymore._

“Please, for me?”, Oh that’s just not fair, he can’t pull that card. 

“Don’t do that baby-”, a plaintive whine escaped Atsumu’s pouty lips.

“Do what?”, he batted his eyelashes coquettishly, clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture.

“You think you’ll get whatever you want from me just by asking ‘please for me’ well; No. Not this time.”, Sakusa said firmly.

“Please, for me?”, a beat- then “Okay.”

_Face it, there’s no winning against puppy eyes._

He finds Atsumu sitting on the couch with Kaede on his lap, “Kaede-chan, do you want to go shopping with Uncle Tsum tomorrow? We can get you lots and lots of pretty clothes- as many as you want!”, Atsumu’s enthusiasm is contagious; Kaede nods eagerly, clearly excited about the shopping trip.

“Clothes! ‘Juku!”, she giggles adorably, plump arms waving in the air.

_Juku? Does she mean-_

“That’s a great idea Kaede-chan! We should go to Harajuku!”

“Atsumu, that's a three hour trip.”

“But-”

“No, she probably only wants to go there because she’s from Tokyo, she’ll have more fun exploring new places here.”, he says gently.

___________________________________________________________________________

It’s when Sakusa slides into bed after tucking Kaede in and washing the dishes that he gets a call from Meian, making sure that Atsumu didn’t wake up from the loud ringing noise, he answers it.

“Captain, what is it?”, he steps out into the hall.

“Hey Sakusa, sorry to call so late but can we meet up at your house tomorrow? There’s been some changes to our next opponent’s roster and we need to go over that for a bit. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I can find-”

“It’s fine Meian-san.”

“another place to- Wait, what.”

“I said it’s fine Meian-san, it’ll only be for a bit anyway, it’s not like the whole team is sleeping over at my place.”, _No, those are only reserved for the team’s setter. My setter._

“Thank you so much Sakusa, we’ll be there at eight A.M. sharp, I promise it won’t take any longer than two hours.”

Ending the call, Sakusa slides back into bed to spoon Atsumu, the blond stirs lightly and sleepily slurs out; “Who was that on the phone just now?”, Sakusa nuzzles his nose to the nape of Atsumu’s neck, “Just Meian-san, he wants us to meet up here tomorrow, something about the Hornets’ roster.”

He can tell Atsumu had already fallen asleep by the end of his sentence.  
___________________________________________________________________________

He thought Atsumu hadn’t remembered their conversation last night, but when he wakes up to an empty bed and the sound of Atsumu patiently instructing Kaede how to pour the flour into the pancake mixture, “A bit more Kaede-chan, Uncle Omi’s friends from work are coming over for breakfast.”, he thanks the gods because he hadn’t even thought of preparing any food for his teammates.

He gets up from bed and stops at the entryway for the kitchen, smiling softly at the sight of both Kaede and Atsumu covered in various pancake ingredients.

_God, who wouldn’t want to wake up to this everyday._

Walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms securely around the small waist, he presses a kiss to Atsumu’s flour-coated nose when the blond turns to look up at him, “What are you up to love?”, he nods towards the mess on the counter.

“Making pancakes for the team, I don’t think those guys can be trusted to remember to eat before rushing here.”

“They’re grown men.”, he buries his face in Atsumu’s soft hair.

“And it’s half-past seven, they’re not awake enough to function like grown men.”

Minutes later, Sakusa is cleaning up Kaede’s face when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it Omi-kun.”, Atsumu says, having placed a large plate of scrambled eggs on the dinner table.

When Atsumu opens the door, he’s greeted by a; “Miya! You’re here early!”, followed by stunned silence when they take in Atsumu’s state of dress.

Or, more accurately, Atsumu’s state of undress.

_Ah. So that’s what I forgot to tell him._

Granted, if you wake up to the sight of Miya Atsumu in your oversized shirt that barely covers his ass, you wouldn’t want to be the one to tell him to cover up either.

“Uh- Miya, you might’ve been rushing too much on your way here, you seem to have forgotten your pants.”, Inunaki looks away from the supple thighs shamelessly on display.

Atsumu reddens like a cherry tomato and rushes to their bedroom.

Sakusa gently nudges Kaede to go help Atsumu calm down and when he watches the child cheerfully bounce into the room, he turns to their teammates.

“Take a seat, Atsumu prepared breakfast for everyone.” 

“Breakfast? Omi-kun, how early did Tsum-Tsum get here?”, Bokuto’s eyes sparkle at the sheer amount of food on the table.

“I don’t know, I’d say around twelve P.M.”, Sakusa helps himself to a plate of breakfast.

It’s when nobody makes a move to do the same that he looks up, only to see stunned faces.

“Yesterday?”, Meian asks, “No, this Saturday, after he dropped off Osamu-kun at the station.”, Sakusa munches on a mouthful of pancakes.

Everyone finally takes a seat around the table when Atsumu walks out, finally with some pants on, Kaede perched on his hip.

Kaede beams at the team, shooting them a smile not unlike Atsumu’s, when Hinata opens his big fat mouth, “Atsumu-san is she your daughter?”, and the flush is back on Atsumu’s face.

Atsumu is sputtering too much to be understood so Kiyoomi steps in, “She’s my niece, Kaori’s daughter.”

Everyone coos at the little kid over breakfast. Sure enough, just as Meian-san had promised, the meeting goes by in a flash.

Kaede, excited about the shopping trip, tugs on Atsumu’s pants. Raising her hands in a gesture that means she wants him to pick him up, Atsumu obliges.

“She really does act like Atsumu-san, and she looks so much like Kiyoomi-kun, are you sure she’s not your daughter?”, Barnes turns to Sakusa, eyebrows raised and face set into a serious expression.

“Yeah, no judgment if she really is.”, Adriah offers, “Though I must admit it kinda hurts that you guys would keep this from us Omi-san.”

“For the last time, she’s not our daughter, she’s-”, he’s cut off when Atsumu yells.

“Omi-kun, I forgot my card at my apartment!”

“My wallet is on the bedside table, just take mine.”, seeing the raised eyebrows from their team, he asks, “What?”

“So you just let him take your card huh? If you’re just teammates then why would you trust him with your bank account.”, Adriah says with a smug, triumphant smile on his face.

“I don’t? Tsumu knows I meant the card for our joint account.”

Everyone exchanges weird looks, Meian walks up to him and stares at him seriously, “Sakusa, I want you to look me in the eye and answer me honestly, are you and Miya-san married?”


End file.
